Oakfur/History
History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Fire and Ice :Oakpaw attends a Gathering with his mentor, Wetfoot. Wetfoot introduces him to Fireheart, who greets him warmly. Oakpaw timidly greets him back. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : He is made a warrior and receives the name Oakfur. The Darkest Hour :Oakfur is at the confrontation between TigerClan and LionClan, with Tawnypaw close by his side. He is assigned as her mentor in ShadowClan after she leaves ThunderClan. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight : He has a new apprentice, Smokepaw. Moonrise : Dawn : He leaves with the rest of the Clans to find a new home. While traveling in the mountains, his apprentice, Smokepaw, dies after falling off a cliff. Starlight :Oakfur is on a ShadowClan patrol with Cedarheart, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, and Talonpaw when Brambleclaw accidentally crosses the new ShadowClan border. Twilight :Squirrelflight spots Oakfur at the first Gathering on the island with his Clanmates, Russetfur and Rowanclaw. Later, he is part of the patrol to drive off the two kittypets causing trouble in their territory. Oakfur, Rowanclaw, Thornclaw, and Cloudtail creep behind the kittypets to cut off their escape route. Oakfur tells his Clanmate, Rowanclaw, at a Gathering that it is hard not to admire Firestar's decision to take Daisy and her three kits into ThunderClan, asking if Blackstar would have turned down three extra warriors for his Clan. Sunset :Oakfur, along with the rest of a ShadowClan patrol, including Russetfur, watches Berrykit of ThunderClan struggle when he is caught in a fox trap without trying to help him and is scolded for not following the warrior code. Later, he threatens Stormfur to step over the border, and they will show him how fierce they are. :Oakfur is with a patrol marking the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan; as Brambleclaw's patrol attacks them, he fights against Sandstorm. He flees when ThunderClan reinforcements arrive, letting out a screech of terror. Tawnypelt remarks to Brambleclaw that she was patrolling with Blackstar and Oakfur on the RiverClan border when Hawkfrost told them that ThunderClan had been attacked by badgers. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Oakfur is part of the ShadowClan patrol that is caught stealing ThunderClan territory. He mocks Brambleclaw, saying that a blind kit, Jaypaw, had realized they were there before he did. He further insults them by calling them half-kittypets, cripples, and worn-out deputies, referring to Graystripe. Brambleclaw threatens him that if they move the border, they will have to fight for it, and Oakfur confidently asks him if he's sure ShadowClan won't win. He lifts his tail, and many more ShadowClan cats appear over the rise. As the battle ensues, he attacks Firestar with another warrior until Lionpaw pulls Oakfur away and attacks him, flinging him against a tree and dazing him. :Later, Littlecloud comments to Leafpool that Oakfur is still limping, and Leafpool tells him he should try wrapping his paw with comfrey every night. Oakfur later insults ThunderClan at a Gathering, calling them kittypets and outsiders, before Squirrelflight calms the Gathering with her idea of the daylight Gathering. Dark River : Outcast :Oakfur is part of a ShadowClan patrol that catches Berrynose and Birchfall in ShadowClan territory. He comments that ThunderClan never cared about boundaries. When Firestar comments about how the border scent is faint, Oakfur tells him that the patrol is the evening patrol, and they are there to renew the scent markers. Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :Oakfur is part of the patrol that comes to the ThunderClan camp to ask why three ThunderClan warriors had been in ShadowClan territory. He also has been given Tigerpaw as an apprentice. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice His apprentice, Tigerpaw, has become a warrior now and received the name Tigerheart. Oakfur now has a new apprentice named Ferretpaw. Fading Echoes :Oakfur is only seen once on a patrol with his apprentice, Ferretpaw. The patrol finds Jayfeather and Squirrelflight near the ShadowClan border. The ShadowClan cats bring them to the camp so Jayfeather and Squirrelflight can ask Littlecloud for help with Briarlight, since her legs were crushed. Night Whispers :When Rowanclaw shows Pinepaw how she could have defended herself better against Hazeltail in the recent battle against ThunderClan, Rowanclaw tells Oakfur to pretend he is Hazeltail and he and Pinepaw begin to practice. Eventually, Pinepaw wins and the Clan cheers. Later, he is seen in Ivypaw's dream when she sends him flying over her shoulder with a single paw. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : His apprentice, Ferretpaw, becomes a warrior with the name of Ferretclaw. The Last Hope :When all the Clans are united before the battle, Cloudtail remarks that he can't believe that Oakfur, Smokefoot, and Snowbird, who are ShadowClan warriors, are in ThunderClan camp. Firestar welcomes them into the camp, giving Cloudtail a warning look for his remark. Later on, when Stoatpaw sends a message saying that Blackstar is losing a life, panic lights Oakfur and Snowbird's eyes. He accompanies Lionblaze, Graystripe, Snowbird, and Smokefoot during the battle as they run towards the ShadowClan border. He and Snowbird help Toadfoot, whose pelt is ripped and bloody. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc The Apprentice's Quest : ''Thunder and Shadow :When Violetkit questions her place in ShadowClan, Oakfur stays silent, which jabs at the kit's heart. After Littlecloud's death, the brown tom sits with the other elders. Later, during a Clan meeting, Oakfur tells Rowanstar that mentors should be able to keep their apprentices under control, just like it was in his day. Moons after, Violetpaw returns from living with the rogues. Kinkfur whispers to Oakfur, and the black-and-white she-cat wonders what they're talking about. :Many cats in ShadowClan fall sick with a mysterious illness, including him. Puddleshine doesn't know how to heal them, and says he's tried everything to help the ill cats. The medicine cat says that Oakfur might not survive much longer, as he's old. The brown tom and Wasptail wheeze side by side in their nests, fur matted and muzzles dripping. When Twigpaw is in ShadowClan, she helps Puddleshine by getting water for Oakfur. The gray she-cat holds wet moss to Oakfur's lips, and with a grunt, he swallows. Twigpaw then gives herbs to each sick cat, rubbing pulp for them to lap up. :After Puddleshine gets lungwort, Oakfur and most of the other sick cats recover. The brown tom sits in the clearing while Dawnpelt gently washes his pelt. Violetpaw makes Oakfur a new nest, and Ratscar says approvingly that he'll like it. The apprentice tells him that his dentate is allowed to return here tomorrow, and she wants him to be comfortable. Ratscar sadly meows it will be quiet in the elders' den without Kinkfur, as Oakfur isn't much of a talker. Shattered Sky :Oakfur lets out a sigh of relief after the tick drops off him. He thanks Violetpaw, who was helping him with his ticks, and talks about ShadowClan. The elder declares he'll be ShadowClan until he dies, which alarms Violetpaw. He says young cats don't understand loyalty anymore. When Violetpaw leaves the den with Needletail, Oakfur protests, saying she didn't get all the ticks off. :Before the battle for RiverClan's territory, Violetpaw looks down the line of rogues and sees Oakfur and Ratscar among them. Darktail then informs Loki, Zelda and Max that they'll fight first, along with the elders, and Violetpaw questions Darktail's motives, and hurriedly explains that Oakfur and Ratscar are too old. The two elders watch Darktail and Violetpaw with grim expressions. The apprentice thinks about how the elders haven't had any recent experience in fighting. When the battle begins, the kittypets spring forward, and Oakfur and Ratscar are seen lumbering after them. :While fighting, Violetpaw pauses to check on the elders and kittypets. Oakfur is seen badly hurt, lying down on the edge of the Thunderpath, struggling to stand. Ratscar battles a cat in front of his friend, trying to protect them both. :Violetpaw agrees to help with ThunderClan's plan of helping elders and kits escape Darktail's Kin. She helps Oakfur and Ratscar escape, leading them to where Alderheart is waiting. Both elders flop down behind a bush in relief, and the brown tom praises Violetpaw for the plan working. The ThunderClan medicine cat inspects their wounds, treating them with marigold. Oakfur thanks him, and then he and Ratscar eat mice that Ivypool brought for them. They both agree that they can now make the rest of the trip through ShadowClan territory. Alderheart gives the elders some traveling herbs, and Violetpaw then leaves. :The ThunderClan cats slowly lead Oakfur and Ratscar back to their territory but are caught near the border. Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Sparkpelt begin to fight with Darktail's rogues, leaving Alderheart to urge the elders across the scent markers. They make it back to ThunderClan's camp and Ratscar and Oakfur receive a warm welcome. Due to their physical state, both are sent to spend the night in the medicine cats' den. :Days later, the elders have recovered, and Ratscar mentions how grateful he and Oakfur are for ThunderClan's help. The brown tom sits as Bramblestar calls a Clan meeting to discuss what to do next since they can't keep sneaking cats out of the Kin. The leader notes that they've only taken cats that wouldn't be missed, and Oakfur responds that that's pretty accurate. :Later, when Bramblestar announces a plan for attacking the Kin, Oakfur sits with Ratscar, Millie, and Graystripe outside of the elder's den. Darkest Night : River of Fire : The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :During a Clan meeting, Oakfur emerges from his den, then plops down beside it to scratch behind his ear. He disagrees with Tigerstar's decision to close the borders, mentioning how terribly it went when WindClan and RiverClan closed theirs. The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest : It is noted that his apprentice, Tawnypaw, becomes a warrior with the name of Tawnypelt. Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm : He is now an elder. Tigerheart's Shadow : :Oakfur is mentioned by Tigerheart when he is teaching the guardian cats the basics of battle. He gets into a crouch, and he remembers that this was the very first battle move that Oakfur had ever taught him. Tigerheart passes on the knowledge he gained from Oakfur's training to the guardian cats, in an attempt to help them face their problems. :Oakfur is also mentioned when the guardian cats come up with a plan to ambush a pair of foxes who are causing trouble. The pair of dangerous creatures are raiding the herb patches where Fierce, Spire, and the other guardian cats keep their herbs, and Tigerheart comes up with the idea to block their den with stones and dirt, so they don't return. He recalls how Oakfur had taught him this trick, saying that foxes wouldn't come back if their dens are buried. Squirrelflight's Hope :When visiting ShadowClan's camp, Squirrelflight spots Pouncepaw and Lightpaw practicing battle moves in front of Oakfur and Ratscar. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Oakpaw is a ShadowClan apprentice, and his mentor is Wetfoot. :On a hunting patrol, Oakpaw pricks his ears, remarking that Wetfoot is leading the patrol, but his mentor informs him that Tigerclaw can lead them. As they go on, Oakpaw notes that they usually scent their prey, but Tangleburr cuts in. When Nightstar dies, Tigerclaw announces it just as Oakpaw is about to drag a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. When Jaggedtooth and Nightwhisper become warriors, Oakpaw complains that it isn't fair, as they didn't have to train, and Tigerclaw fixes a cold glare on him, making Oakpaw duck his head. :During a training session, Rowanpaw strikes a blow on Oakpaw, making him sprawl on his back. Tigerclaw tells him to go for his hind legs, but Rowanpaw dances out of his way, taunting Oakpaw about his speed. Tigerclaw asks him if he is going to let Rowanpaw speak to him like that, and Oakpaw, scrambling to his feet, refuses. He then launches himself at Rowanpaw, flailing his paws, and Tigerclaw is satisfied that Oakpaw unsheathes his claws and draws blood. When Runningnose wishes to speak privately with Tigerclaw, the latter checks to make sure that Oakpaw and Rowanpaw aren't killing each other. Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan :Oakfur argues with Scorchfur that it was ShadowClan who turned on Rowanclaw, not the other way around. Strikestone snarls at the elder that Rowanclaw's strong enough to stand up to the rogues, and says things need to be different if ShadowClan is to survive. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans'' :In "Blackstar Speaks: Ambush by the Lake", Oakfur is part of the patrol, consisting of Blackstar, Tawnypelt, Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, and himself, to claim part of RiverClan territory for ShadowClan. Oakfur and Cedarheart are sent into the wooden nest on ShadowClan territory. The patrol meets a RiverClan patrol, consisting of Mistyfoot, Swallowtail, Stonestream, and Voletooth. After Blackstar orders the attack, Oakfur is seen fighting with Stonestream. Blackstar then orders the patrol to surround the RiverClan cats, which Oakfur obeys, standing next to his leader. He curls his lip at Stonestream when the RiverClan warrior takes a step toward him, snarling when Stonestream steps back that he made a wise move. Category:Detailed history pages